


Baby It's Cold Outside

by ObscureSubmarine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based around 'Baby it's cold outside', Christmas, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, New York City, sort of songfic, you could probably tell from the fic name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSubmarine/pseuds/ObscureSubmarine
Summary: When a tired hotel manager sees a beautiful young man rushing to his front door, he knows that he has to do something to get to know this mysterious, and very handsome, man. Set to the lyrics of Michael Buble's (i don't know how to get the accent in his name) and Idina Menzel's rendition of 'Baby it's Cold Outside'.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Now I know it's only November and that Remembrance Day (for all of us Canadians) hasn't even passed, but I was so excited to post this little story! I've had the idea floating around in my head since summer, but I didn't want to post it then, even though I posted a Halloween story in like, May. Oh well! Enjoy, and because of what it's based on, I recommend listening to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' while reading this story!

Bucky’s eyelashes dusted his face as his eyelids slowly slid shut. His head dropped into his waiting hands, elbows propped up on the coat check desk. He was tired. He had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off the entire month, making sure his business was running as smooth as possible. Even though he was the manager of one of the best hotels in all of America, the Chateau d’Hiver, he still worked as much as his employees did.

 Known for its stunning icicle chandelier and top notch service, the Chateau was always overrun with guests when the most wonderful time of the year came around, meaning lots and lots of work for Bucky.

People love to come to New York for the holidays, whether it’s to visit family and friends or just come to see the beautiful snowfall that New York is famous for. There’s nothing better than skating around on the ice rink at the Rockefeller Centre as light, fluffy flakes of snow dust your hair and melt on your eyelashes. This snowfall, on the other hand, was not beautiful at all.

The weather outside had turned into a howling mess, tendrils of snow and freezing wind clawing at the many buildings of New York, leaving everyone scrambling for a nice warm haven in which they could stay. No one with any sense of self-preservation would be out in this kind of weather! Of course, that means that every person in the entire city (okay, that’s an exaggeration) would show up in the lobby of Bucky’s hotel!

The lobby was FULL of people, ranging from the still freezing people who had run in the front doors in search of warmth, to the hoitiest toitiest guests who were actually staying in the hotel! The staff was running on fumes, everyone dragging their feet and trying their hardest to keep those cheery fake smiles on their faces. Bucky was trying to help them out, doing some of their duties while performing his own, but it just wasn’t enough.

Bucky sighed, a long, world-weary sigh. His long, perfectly styled brown hair fell into his face, hiding his drooping eyelids and tired frown. Why in the world did there have to be a blizzard the week before Christmas? What kind of evil weather god would do this to his poor soul?

A loud clatter pulled Bucky out of his coma-like state, grey-blue eyes snapping open at the offending noise. If it was possible, his eyes widened to the size of both the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans when he saw the cause of the commotion, jaw falling to the floor as well. In the middle of the lobby, a young man had just collided with a kitchen-bound waiter, who just happened to be the only person walking in the lobby at the time. The collision had caused two glasses to spill their contents as they fell over the side of the waiter’s tray, one on the beautiful deep blue carpet that created a walkway from the main door to the beautiful grand staircase. Bucky wasn't concerned about the carpet, though. He was more concerned about the young man, who’s jacket had been soaked through by the offending liquid. This man also just happened to be the most beautiful man Bucky had ever seen.

His short hair was perfectly sculpted, waves of chocolate brown perched atop his head like a work of art. His eyes were the same colour, a deep chocolate, and Bucky felt himself being pulled into the depths of those beautiful eyes. He had an adorable face, creased with worry, and he had skin that looked like it felt like velvet. His immaculate suit creased as he bent over to help the waiter, picking up the shards of glass that littered the floor. Not only was this man beautiful, but he was caring and helpful as well! A package deal!

Bucky straightened, pushing himself up off of the coat check desk, smoothing down his own suit and fixing his long brown locks. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves, and exhaled in a great ‘whoosh’. He put on his most winning smile, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and he strode across the lobby floor, long legs covering the distance in no time. He tapped the young man on the shoulder, eyes flashing with excitement.

The young man looked up, chocolate eyes meeting stormy blue ones. Bucky felt his heart melt as he looked deep into the warm, inviting eyes, feeling as if he was standing in front of a lovely fire, warming his very soul. “Oh, hello!” the young man said, standing up and reaching out to shake Bucky’s hand. “I’m so very sorry for the trouble I’ve caused, I hope I haven’t been too much of a nuisance!”

Bucky thought that his brain was going to overload at the sheer amount of cuteness radiating from this man. He was so concerned for something as trivial as some glasses breaking, when Bucky had hundreds more stored in the kitchen! It was heartmelting, and also quite refreshing to hear someone be concerned about something like that. A lot of people never really cared about what they did, leaving hotel rooms completely trashed or disturbing other people. It infuriated Bucky to no avail when he saw stuff like that, so to feel the concern emanating from this young man was a breath of fresh air for the hotel manager.

“Oh, no no, not at all!” Bucky replied, trying to seem as if he wasn’t head over heels for this man he had just met “I was just checking to see if everything was alright over here!” The man sighed, shoulders falling. “At least that’s one problem solved” he said, gesturing to the now standing waiter and the picked up shards of glass “But I’m afraid that I have another problem to take care of. I’m already late!”

The young man started to jog across the lobby again, tossing words over his shoulder as he did. Bucky ran after him, sliding in front of the flustered young man. He couldn’t leave now, Bucky was just getting to know him! He couldn’t let that beautiful man get away from him before he learned a little more about the guy.

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Bucky said, slamming a hand over his mouth just as the words slipped out. The young man blushed, a nervous little smile spreading across his lips as his nimble fingers pushed a stray strand of hair back behind his ear. “Well, my family’s having a reunion for Christmas, and I’m already late! My dad’s probably starting to worry, and my pop’s going to be pacing the floor like crazy! Dad’s always said that one day he’s going to pace a hole in the floor!”

Bucky laughed, placing a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder, letting a gentle smile grace his lips. “Well, I don’t think you’ll be getting anywhere in this storm, there’ll be no cabs to be had out there. Even THEY have a sense of self-preservation!” the hotel manager said as he led the man over to a secluded corner of the lobby. The young man twirled around him with the grace of a gazelle, lithe figure turning with practiced ease. Bucky felt his face go forest fire hot, blush surely spreading across his entire face. Man this guy was amazing!

“Listen, my evening here has been wonderful, but I really do have to scurry” the young man said, slowly reversing “My uncle’s mind is vicious, and I’d rather not give him any fuel for his gossip mill!” Bucky followed the man, a pleading look in his eyes “C’mon, just stay a little longer! Do you see that blizzard? You’ll freeze, especially without your coat!” He gestured to the aforementioned item, still dripping from its unfortunate run-in with the glasses of wine.

Bucky put a hand to his forehead, dramatically announcing “Think of my lifelong sorrow when I hear that you caught pneumonia and DIED!” The young man laughed, a huge grin splitting his face. Bucky instantly knew that he loved making this man laugh. He threw his arms out wide, a silly grin plastered on as he bellowed “Baby it’s COLD outside!”

This made the young man double over in laughter, holding on to his sides as he gulped and wheezed from his laughter. “You’ve been lovely, Mr. Barnes” he said, wiping a tear from his eye “But I really do have to go.” He turned on his heel, striding towards the front door. Bucky groaned to himself. How much convincing would it take to get this guy to stay? Luckily, he didn’t need to do any more convincing. Dean Martin did it for him.

The young man stopped dead in his tracks, head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something. Bucky was confused. What was he doing? The young man turned around, a questioning look on his face. “Is that…Baby it’s Cold Outside playing?” Bucky craned his neck, listening for the song, and sure enough, there it was, playing softly from Bucky’s pride and joy, an antique record player. “Yes…I believe so!”

The young man jumped for joy. “I love this song! My pop used to sing it to me when I was just a little baby! Do you think you could start it over? I’d love to hear the whole song!” Bucky agreed faster than a cheetah on steroids, zipping over to the record player. Bucky loved the thing. He had found it at a garage sale for only 10 dollars, and it was still in mint condition. It had deep blue trim around the sides, perfectly matching his hotel’s carpet. Ever since it had sat in a corner of the lobby, delighting guests with its lovely songs.

“One song, coming up!” Bucky rewound the record to the beginning of the song, and let Dean Martin’s soothing voice flow from the machine. The young man sauntered over to the hotel manager, a happy and content look on his face. “Y’know, with that song playing and my soaked jacket, I think I might just have to stay a little while longer.”

Bucky’s heart did a flip in his chest, no, a whole acrobatic routine in his chest! He felt like shouting hallelujahs out into the frigid New York sky, and he felt like he could fly off the top of Lady Liberty’s crown! Instead, he offered an award-winning smile and a seat to the young man, silently thanking the gods for his immense luck. Sure was a turnaround from the morning!

“Say, shall I fetch us some drinks?” the hotel manager asked the young man. The man pondered this for a moment, running over his options before deciding on some root beer. He didn’t really like the taste of alcohol yet, but he was getting there.

As Bucky started to walk away to fetch the drinks, a thought came to his mind. He didn’t know the young man’s name! You would think that after all this wooing he would know the one he was trying to woo’s name. He turned on his heel, brown hair spinning around in a chocolate wave. “Y’know, I never caught your name” Bucky said to the young man “You know mine, so shouldn’t I know yours?” The young man giggled. “My name is Peter. Peter Rogers-Stark.”

 

 


End file.
